


Reader Done Three Ways

by Firefoxkitsune



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale, Blood, Cock Vore, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fatal Vore, Gore, Hard vore, Macro/Micro, Oral Sex, POV Female Character, POV Second Person, Predator/Prey, Undertail, Vore, semi unwilling prey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-11-02 17:38:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10949463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firefoxkitsune/pseuds/Firefoxkitsune
Summary: POV self indulgence. Horrortale AU. Reader is female because I wrote this for myself. Reader is small and gives in easily because of reasons. Could be they are small, or monsters are just huge, it doesn’t matter. It just is, so don’t think too hard about it!





	1. An Indulgent Treat (Oral Vore)

**Author's Note:**

> This piece of shit has 3 different endings, because I couldn’t decide what I wanted to do more...so I did them all haha. The first chapter is oral vore, the second is cock vore, and the third has no vore. So, read all/only one of them or whatever! The entire story is reposted on chapters 2 and 3, with an ~~Alternative ending~~ break separating what is different. Stay tuned for chapters 2 and 3, as I'm not quite done with them yet!

“where’d ya go, sweetheart? i know you haven’t gone far~” 

 

You hear the deep, raspy voice sing to you from somewhere in the distance, but you’re too afraid to peek your head out from your hiding place to see how close he is. You tremble as you strain to listen for the crunch of his footfalls in the snow, picking up the sound of a dark chuckle as he continues his search. This is the fourth time you’ve been found and managed to escape. You’re beginning to suspect he’s been letting you to prolong the “game”. 

 

After a few minutes of nothing but the sound of icy wind knocking around the branches of dead trees, you hesitantly peek your head out from behind the log just enough to check the area his voice came from. After a quick scan, you’re met with only the gray atmosphere of the snow and forest. No monster. If you’re going to have even a chance of escape, you need to put more distance between you and him. Taking a deep, shuddering breath to help calm yourself, you sprint from your hiding place in the opposite direction.

 

You’re exhausted and freezing after hours of this, but you can’t afford to rest for too long. Your breath comes out in puffs of steam from the frigid air that pierces your lungs. Never did you think something like this would ever happen to you...that just hours ago, you were hiking in the summer heat. One unexpected tumble later, and you’re playing a game of cat and mouse with a horrifying monstrosity in the bitter cold. The image of his hulking skeletal frame, standing over you with a manic grin and blinding red orb in his eye socket still sits fresh in your mind. You twist and turn through the woods, trying your hardest to shake your stalker when you hear it: laughter. His amused chuckling feels like it’s coming from all around you, as if the entire forest itself is laughing at your misfortune. You’re almost certain he’s known where you were for a while now.

 

So instead of ducking into another hiding place, you keep your pace and hope for the best. It feels like he could be behind every enormous tree, ready to spring out and snatch you up. An unseen force suddenly shoves you from behind, causing you to cry out and fall hard onto the rugged ground. Through your stunned state, you hear that hellish voice directly above your crumpled body.

 

“F O U N D Y O U”

 

Not a second later and you feel ice cold bones wrap around you and lift you in their grasp. His grip is tight and the bones press harshly into your soft frame. You can hardly believe just how huge he is; you easily fit in his bony hand as he towers over you. He’s truly nothing short of a monster: his thick bones are dull and marred with scars, and his skull showcases a gaping jagged hole by the temple. That unnerving smile is twitching at the corners, and his one working eye is aflame with a shivering red iris that nearly fills the entire socket. The pinprick pupil is honed in on you, and dilates when a firm squeeze elicits a wail of agony from you.

 

“that’s right, little dove….sing for me.”

 

He squeezes again, and the crushing force on your body knocks the wind out of you. Your cry of pain is weak and subdued, and you struggle feebly to try and relieve the pressure. His breathing quickens in his excitement, and he loosens his grip just enough for you to take in another gulp of air before forcing it out of you again. 

 

“this is fun, hehehe.” His voice is giddy with sadistic amusement, “you’re such a small little thing...so fragile. i bet i could snap your leg in half with just a twist of my wrist…” He snatches your right calf with his right hand to emphasize, giving it a squeeze with two of his fingers. You panic and thrash around, desperate not to give him a chance to try it. He hums deeply, pleased by your reaction, and starts sliding a phalange higher. Your breathing quickens as it inches higher and higher, past your knee cap, dragging along your thigh, sliding across the fabric of your shorts…

 

“Oh goAAAAAAHH!” you shriek as he abruptly presses down on your crotch, rolling the finger. He must have really liked the sound you just made, because he does it again while watching your face with rapt attention. Ragged gasps and yelps leave your mouth at the rough treatment, and he eagerly drinks them in. You try to grasp at his fingers to pull them away from you, but he switches gears and gathers up your wrists with that hand instead. Your arms, held tight in one fist, are pulled up and over your head, making you feel even more vulnerable than you had before. The monster supports your weight with his left hand, and loosens his grip until you are sprawled on his bony palm, completely exposed. His thumb reaches over and gropes along your soft stomach, before sliding up under your shirt to roll over your breasts appreciatively. All you can do is breathe wildly like a trapped animal and try pushing back the invasive appendage with your legs as he toys with you.

 

“mm, you look great like this,” the beast purrs with half lidded eyes, “but i know how i can make ya look even better.”

 

In the next instant, your vision swirls and you’re struck with an intense sensation of vertigo. Before you can even react, your surroundings change and the chill is gone. You’re somehow somewhere completely different than you were a second ago. It’s dark, and the only thing you can see at first is the brilliant crimson of his eye. He walks a few steps, and you cry out again as he yanks you off his palm by the grip on your arms. You prepare for the pain of being suspended by your limbs, but instead you land on something soft. Your eyes adjust enough to see around the dimly lit room, and discover that you’ve been pinned down to a ratty old mattress. He’s eyeing your body hungrily, drool leaking from between his teeth. 

 

With an excited shudder he reaches for you again. You recoil and struggle against your restraints, causing that wide smile to become impossibly wider. The sharp tips of his phalanges grasp at the cloth of your top, and in one fell swoop they are torn from your body, bra and all. Your panicked thrashing does nothing to deter him, and he quickly does the same to the rest of your clothing until you’re laid bare before him. Helpless. Vulnerable. Just the way he likes it.

 

“there we go….that’s much better. i even brought ya somewhere warmer, aren’t i a nice guy?” Despite the truth of that statement, it’s still rather cold without your clothes to offer any insulation. You shiver and stare in response, not wanting to provoke him any more than necessary. The beast watches and waits for an answer, but after a few seconds comes to the realization he isn’t getting one, “what’sa matter? still cold? heh, oh sweetheart, bein’ cold is the least of your worries. when i’m done with ya, you sure won’t be cold no more.” A long, red, ghastly tongue snakes out from between his teeth, dripping with viscous saliva. A promise of what’s to come. “but that can wait a little longer. playtime ain’t over yet.”

 

The monster leans over you, his hot, damp breath ghosting over your chilled skin. You’re terrified, and bring your knees up to cover as much of yourself as you can, pleading with him, “Please, please don’t hurt me! I’ll do whatever you want, just please! I’d rather you just kill me and get it over with if you’re going to torture me!” It’s possible begging will only egg on his sadistic desires, but if there’s even a chance to appeal to him, you’ll take it. He makes a thoughtful noise in the back of his throat, inspecting you carefully as he considers his next move. He bends down even closer, until those sharp, ivory fangs are nearly bumping into your nose, and whispers, “can’t promise you won’t hurt a little, treat, but if you’re a good girl, i’ll make sure ya feel real nice.”

 

You shiver for a different reason this time, that deep, sultry voice lulling you under its spell. “spread out for me.” he commands. You stare up at him, unsure he’ll keep his word. But, in the back of your mind, you tell yourself it doesn’t really matter. If you’re going to die anyway, you might as well enjoy yourself. You hesitantly lower your legs, and as you do, his long, wet tongue radiating with heat dips down to caress you from your slit to your neck. You gasp at just how good that felt, and can’t help but let out little moans as he does it again. “fuck, you taste so good…” he rumbles, his tongue pressing more insistently against your skin as it slides over you. “your little body is so cute…i can’t wait to eat ya up.”

 

He’s kept you pinned the whole time, despite the promise that you won’t resist. His free hand comes to join his tongue, rolling over your slickened breasts and pinching them every now and then to hear you squeal. He’s getting pretty excited now; you can feel and hear his labored breaths, every moan, every grunt. The feel of him, the scent, the sound...his presence has become your whole world as he pleasures you for his own enjoyment. The constant attention is making you feel drunk off of pleasure, and you feel yourself adding to the wetness of his saliva between your legs. His tongue laps it up eagerly, and you feel his hand finally release your arms to tug down the fabric of his shorts. With unfocused eyes, you stare at the glowing, girthy erection he frees and starts to palm. It’s huge...at least as long as your whole body, and is already drooling precum from the slit. 

 

He withdraws his tongue and teasing fingers, a long string of drool connecting the glowing organ to your soaked body before breaking as he pulls back to a sitting position at the end of the bed. You’re surprised at the needy whine that leaves you, and more than a little ashamed; you’re giving in to his demands way too easily, especially considering he’s going to eat you. The monster continues to languidly stroke himself as he stares unblinking at you, and then stops, positioning his cock to stand proudly over the mattress. “come over here and give it a lil’ kiss, doll. and don’t even think about tryin’ anything...or i really will break your legs, and only after tearing off each and every toe.” There’s that malicious gleam in his eye again. Your tolerance for pain is embarrassingly low, so you scramble over to him to distract his train of thought away from that direction.

 

Up close, his member seems even larger, and radiates a heat of its own. You tentatively reach out and touch the head with both hands, feeling it twitch as he groans breathily above you. Encouraged, you lean forward and press your lips right above the slit, giving it a chaste kiss like he requested. Another glob of precum beads from it, and he nudges you closer with a finger, “c’mon, little snack...make it worth my time. if you can get me off, i’ll give ya a reward…” he teases. 

 

You’re still not entirely sure why you’re being so compliant; maybe you’re afraid of what he could do if you weren’t. You let his finger guide you to push your body flush with his erection, and the musky scent of his sex is like a drug that muddles your mind with nothing but lust. Your body is still slippery from the tongue bath earlier, so you wrap your arms around the needy cock and grind your body into it. The sound of his unrestrained grunt of pleasure shoots heat down to your core, and you find yourself eagerly lapping at his slit to taste the result of your efforts. “fuuuuck, that’s right, sweetheart...use that cute tongue of yours. mmm. jam it down there.” You start full on making out with it, desperate to please him. Your arms and body never stop caressing and massaging the twitching cock as you thrust your tongue inside the hole. 

 

You glance up at him to see his face contorted in pure pleasure, one hand toying with his ribs while the other continues insistently pushing you against his dick. This is somehow the hottest thing you’ve ever seen, and you start impatiently rubbing your thighs together to quell the fire it sets in your lower abdomen. As if sensing your need, the hand pushing you adjusts to press a finger up against your soaked core, and you moan with abandon into the the conjured flesh as you feel the tip of his phalange slip inside. He starts finger fucking you as you bring him closer and closer to the edge, and with a slight nip to the edge of his opening, he comes hard. A guttural moan is the only warning you get before he practically shoves his finger into you up to the knuckle, pinning you to the head of his cock as it spurts rope after thick rope of hot, red tinged cum. You grasp at the thick member to steady yourself as it jumps and twitches, coating you in his musky seed. 

 

You’re still incredibly turned on, especially after all that, and you’re desperate to finish as well. You keen needily and try to impale yourself on his finger, but it won’t budge. You’re so full with his long fingerbone so deep inside you, but without the stimulation of movement, you’re no closer to reaching your peak. You try to move again, and this time he removes the finger in one fluid motion before collapsing on the mattress with his face in front of you. His breathing is still heavy from his orgasm, and he opens up his mouth to roll out his tongue as his eye bores into yours.

 

“you did so well...come get your reward, delicious. i’ll let ya ride my tongue. but as soon as you come...down ya go. so enjoy it.”

 

You’re already so close, and much too far gone to think of anything but your own release. In a second you’re desperately rutting against that hot, slick tongue. You stare into the ominous cavern of his mouth as you rub your folds against him. The deep red glow of his magic permeates it, dimming further in towards his gaping throat. You watch the magical flesh as he swallows the excess saliva, imagining what it will feel like to be massaged by it when he swallows you next. Somehow that turns you on even more, and you know it won’t be long before you crash over the edge. His baritone voice growls appreciatively all around you, relishing in the mix of flavors from your arousal and his release. He raises the slimy appendage slightly to grind it harder against you, and you find yourself suspended entirely by it. The tip of the glowing organ curls around to tease at your asshole, and that’s all it takes for you to cry out in ecstasy as you come all over his tastebuds. 

 

He wastes no time in tilting his head back to finally swallow his meal, cutting off the sound of your lewd moans. You continue to ride out your orgasm all the way down, vaguely aware of his fingers prodding you through the bulge of his conjured gullet. It feels as good as you imagined: warm, soft, and incredibly tight. You’re still reeling from your intense release as you’re squeezed into his stifling stomach, forced to curl up in the limited space. You hear the dull thumping of something like a heartbeat as well as a satisfied sigh of the sated beast, muffled by his thick pseudo flesh. He rubs his belly, full of warm food - you -, and lies back on his bare, dirty mattress. 

 

“that was fuckin’ great. such a good girl...lettin’ herself be a monster’s lunch.” He praises you, and belches the excess air you took with you unashamedly, “if things were different, sweetheart, i’da kept you as a pet. you practically worshipped my cock. fuck, that was hot,” he recalls fondly, continuing to rub your squirming form inside him, “the thing is, i haven’t had a decent meal in weeks, and humans are food, doll. you understand.” All you can do is wiggle in response. “mm, do me a favor and keep that up till you pass out, alright? feels great. do that, and i’ll make your digestion feel even better than your orgasm~” 

 

You struggle and squirm until you can’t anymore, and finally drift off as your predator keeps his promise of pleasure.


	2. A Satisfying Treat (Cock Vore)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternative ending to chapter 1. Contains cock vore. The story is the same until you get to the ~~Alternative ending~~ I inserted, so you can scroll down to there if that’s all you want to read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey, hi, welcome back. I wrote some more. I updated the tags to reflect the chapter. I really enjoy cock vore, so hopefully that shines through. And hopefully if you're reading this, you enjoy it as much as I do. Enjoy!

“where’d ya go, sweetheart? i know you haven’t gone far~” 

 

You hear the deep, raspy voice sing to you from somewhere in the distance, but you’re too afraid to peek your head out from your hiding place to see how close he is. You tremble as you strain to listen for the crunch of his footfalls in the snow, picking up the sound of a dark chuckle as he continues his search. This is the fourth time you’ve been found and managed to escape. You’re beginning to suspect he’s been letting you to prolong the “game”. 

 

After a few minutes of nothing but the sound of icy wind knocking around the branches of dead trees, you hesitantly peek your head out from behind the log just enough to check the area his voice came from. After a quick scan, you’re met with only the gray atmosphere of the snow and forest. No monster. If you’re going to have even a chance of escape, you need to put more distance between you and him. Taking a deep, shuddering breath to help calm yourself, you sprint from your hiding place in the opposite direction.

 

You’re exhausted and freezing after hours of this, but you can’t afford to rest for too long. Your breath comes out in puffs of steam from the frigid air that pierces your lungs. Never did you think something like this would ever happen to you...that just hours ago, you were hiking in the summer heat. One unexpected tumble later, and you’re playing a game of cat and mouse with a horrifying monstrosity in the bitter cold. The image of his hulking skeletal frame, standing over you with a manic grin and blinding red orb in his eye socket still sits fresh in your mind. You twist and turn through the woods, trying your hardest to shake your stalker when you hear it: laughter. His amused chuckling feels like it’s coming from all around you, as if the entire forest itself is laughing at your misfortune. You’re almost certain he’s known where you were for a while now.

 

So instead of ducking into another hiding place, you keep your pace and hope for the best. It feels like he could be behind every enormous tree, ready to spring out and snatch you up. An unseen force suddenly shoves you from behind, causing you to cry out and fall hard onto the rugged ground. Through your stunned state, you hear that hellish voice directly above your crumpled body.

 

“F O U N D  Y O U”

 

Not a second later and you feel ice cold bones wrap around you and lift you in their grasp. His grip is tight and the bones press harshly into your soft frame. You can hardly believe just how  _ huge  _ he is; you easily fit in his bony hand as he towers over you. He’s truly nothing short of a monster: his thick bones are dull and marred with scars, and his skull showcases a gaping jagged hole by the temple. That unnerving smile is twitching at the corners, and his one working eye is aflame with a shivering red iris that nearly fills the entire socket. The pinprick pupil is honed in on you, and dilates when a firm squeeze elicits a wail of agony from you.

 

“that’s right, little dove….sing for me.”

 

He squeezes again, and the crushing force on your body knocks the wind out of you. Your cry of pain is weak and subdued, and you struggle feebly to try and relieve the pressure. His breathing quickens in his excitement, and he loosens his grip just enough for you to take in another gulp of air before forcing it out of you again. 

 

“this is fun, hehehe.” His voice is giddy with sadistic amusement, “you’re such a small little thing...so fragile. i bet i could snap your leg in half with just a twist of my wrist…” He snatches your right calf with his other hand to emphasize, giving it a squeeze with two of his fingers. You panic and thrash around, desperate not to give him a chance to try it. He hums deeply, pleased by your reaction, and starts sliding a phalange higher. Your breathing quickens as it inches higher and higher, past your knee cap, dragging along your thigh, sliding across the fabric of your shorts…

 

“Oh goAAAAAAHH!” you shriek as he abruptly presses down on your crotch, rolling the finger. He must have really liked the sound you just made, because he does it again while watching your face with rapt attention. Ragged gasps and yelps leave your mouth at the rough treatment, and he eagerly drinks them in. You try to grasp at his fingers to pull them away from you, but he switches gears and gathers up your wrists with that hand instead. Your arms, held tight in one fist, are pulled up and over your head, making you feel even more vulnerable than you had before. The monster supports your weight with the other hand, and loosens his grip until you are sprawled on his bony palm, completely exposed. His thumb reaches over and gropes along your soft stomach, before sliding up under your shirt to roll over your breasts appreciatively. All you can do is breathe wildly like a trapped animal and try pushing back the invasive appendage with your legs as he toys with you.

 

“mm, you look great like this,” the beast purrs with half lidded eyes, “but i know how i can make ya look even better.”

 

In the next instant, your vision swirls and you’re struck with an intense sensation of vertigo. Before you can even react, your surroundings change and the chill is gone. You’re somehow somewhere completely different than you were a second ago. It’s dark, and the only thing you can see at first is the brilliant crimson of his eye. He walks a few steps, and you cry out again as he yanks you off his palm by the grip on your arms. You prepare for the pain of being suspended by your limbs, but instead you land on something soft. Your eyes adjust enough to see around the dimly lit room, and discover that you’ve been pinned down to a ratty old mattress. He’s eyeing your body hungrily, drool leaking from between his teeth. 

 

With an excited shudder he reaches for you again. You recoil and struggle against your restraints, causing that wide smile to become impossibly wider. The sharp tips of his phalanges grasp at the cloth of your top, and in one fell swoop they are torn from your body, bra and all. Your panicked thrashing does nothing to deter him, and he quickly does the same to the rest of your clothing until you’re laid bare before him. Helpless. Vulnerable. Just the way he likes it.

 

“there we go….that’s much better. i even brought ya somewhere warmer, aren’t i a nice guy?” Despite the truth of that statement, it’s still rather cold without your clothes to offer any insulation. You shiver and stare in response, not wanting to provoke him any more than necessary. The beast watches and waits for an answer, but after a few seconds comes to the realization he isn’t getting one, “what’sa matter? still cold? heh, oh sweetheart, bein’ cold is the least of your worries. when i’m done with ya, you sure won’t be cold no more.” A long, red, ghastly tongue snakes out from between his teeth, dripping with viscous saliva. A promise of what’s to come. “but that can wait a little longer. playtime ain’t over yet.”

 

 

~~Alternative ending starts here~~

 

 

The monster leans over you, his hot, damp breath ghosting over your chilled skin. You’re terrified, and bring your knees up to cover as much of yourself as you can, but he’s having none of that. With little effort, he pries your legs apart with those hard fingers and pins them down, forcing you to present yourself to him. His eye pulses excitedly as he drinks in your fear, and his drool is spilling from his jaw down onto the mattress. He looks so much like a starved animal, and his face is close, so  _ so  _ close! You break out in a cold sweat as you watch that glowing tongue descend towards your exposed chest. You gasp in shock at just how warm it is when it finally makes contact, such a stark contrast to the chilled bones of his hands. It’s also ridiculously slippery...sliding over your skin and the swell of your breasts with ease. You jump at his sudden loud grunt of desire, and he pushes the appendage more firmly into the softness of your breasts.

 

“mmmph, you got great tits, girlie…” he murmurs, relishing in the taste and texture of your salty skin. You try your best to ignore him, even though the flush on your face grows brighter at his lewd compliment and the unwanted attention. You squeeze your eyes shut as his tongue begins to wander, first tracing along your clavicles, then swiping downward to press into your stomach. The slimy tip caresses your protruding pelvic bones, and you can’t help but let out stifled moan when he finally glides the smooth warmth against your core. You feel him pull his tongue away, but before you can open your eyes to see what he’s up to, you let out an undignified squeak at the feeling of him shoving his tongue underneath your ass. The writhing organ underneath you feels squishy, and the heat from it soaks into your body. By the time you notice just how sharp his canines really are up close, he closes his teeth down on you just enough to keep you in place while your lower half is inside his mouth. You want to struggle, but you can feel the beginnings of those piercing tips pressing into you, and you’d rather not find out if this monstrosity would go into a frenzy from your blood.

 

The vibrations from his deep, throaty moan shake your whole body as he eagerly laps and sucks on you. Every few minutes or so, he feeds more of you into that hungry maw of his by your arms. Soon your entire body is resting on his spongy tongue, with just your head and arms dangling out. You whimper and gasp as you feel him play with you, his tongue maneuvering your body around, and occasionally he’ll swallow around you. You feel your toes being constricted and pulled by his throat when he does so, and you dread the moment when he lets it drag you in all the way…

 

But then he starts to pull you out, dripping and utterly covered in a thick layer of saliva. The monster holds you up by your arms and forces you to stand. He licks at his canines as he stares at you, and starts tugging down the fabric of his shorts to free his straining erection. “hehe, betcha thought that was gonna be it, huh sweetheart? i gotta admit, it ain’t easy controlling myself when a tasty snack is wrigglin’ and squirmin’ on my tongue…” he lids his eyes as he starts stroking his alarmingly large red cock, “but there’s more than one way to enjoy a nice meal, and i ain’t about to pass up an opportunity like that~”

 

You’re dragged roughly forward, and collide with the thick girth of his shaft. In one swift movement, your arms are released and he grips you tight against his glowing dick, roughly jacking himself with your slippery body. You can hardly get a breath in with how tight his grip is, and your head is swimming with the loud wet sounds coupled with his harsh panting from above. You glide over the surface easily, and his hot psuedo flesh rubs against you just as much as you rub against him. The slight give of it catches against your nipples and pussy in a deliriously good way. Just when you start to think maybe you can lose yourself for a while in this forced pleasure, he stops altogether, gripping near the base along with your battered body. You can feel the hot organ twitch against you, and an even hotter viscous liquid drip down onto your head from above as precum leaks from the drooling slit.

 

“ha...ha...fuck, i can’t-” your body is raised above his member, and he grips your legs together with his other hand, “-mmm can’t fuckin’ wait any longer...gotta have ya… _ need  _ to have ya…” you feel your toes brush against the soft, bulbous head, before they’re thrust  _ in _ ...and pushed in deeper, the suffocating heat gripping your body tightly as you feel his dick constrict around the intrusion. Except it doesn’t seem like your legs are an intrusion; the convulsing feels like an actual  _ swallowing  _ motion, like you felt earlier when he was sucking on you. Oh god, is this what he meant by more than one way to enjoy a meal?!

 

You frantically try to pull your legs out, move around,  _ anything _ , but it only seems to encourage him. The beast is completely lost in his bliss, harsh swears and deep moans bellowed from the depths of his chest as feeds you into his cock. He pins your slick arms to your sides as he reaches your middle, and once those are firmly swallowed up he releases his hands completely. No matter how hard you try, you can’t wrench your arms free. In fact, struggling only seems to quicken your descent, given how slippery your body is with saliva coupled with the copious amounts of precum lubing you up. 

 

He steadies his ragged breathing as best he can, then lies back against the mattress to watch, shifting his hands behind his skull. “god you feel so fuckin’ good in there...especially with all the squirming you do. such a good lil’ cock treat…” he coos. His dick pulses, and you sink another inch, “you look-  _ fuck _ \- you look so hot like this...makin’ such a cute lil’ bulge as I swallow ya.” He extends his right hand out, rubbing along the shaft where your body has already been claimed. Another twitch, another inch lost. You’re breasts are now perched on top of the head of his cock. “mm, yeah, those nice tits’ll feel great goin’ down…” He pushes down on your head to speed up the process, and with a wet squelch, your chest is greedily sucked in. He moans out, withdrawing his hand to finger at his ribs and sternum instead. His growing excitement is causing you to be swallowed faster, and after a few more pulses, your face is barely managing to push past the slit. His one shining eye locks onto your desperate face, and he chuckles dark and rough, “into my balls ya go, snack…” Your protests are abruptly cut off as your head is pulled into the tight, wet opening with a slurp. 

 

It’s dark, and so stiflingly hot you can barely breathe. Although that might also be due to the crushing tightness of his cock gripping and pulling you in. His musk fills your senses, and your labored breaths force you to taste it as well. You can feel his bony fingers rubbing along the bulge your body makes in his dick, stroking you downward to encourage your descent. Your toes feel a sort of opening, and you know you’re almost to the point of no return…if you aren’t already. You pitch a last ditch effort to crawl back out, but everything is so slippery and tight, and you can’t fight against the strength of his dick as it flexes to force you back down. Your legs are sliding into a pool of thick, steaming hot liquid, and gravity quickly causes the rest of you to slip past the base into his balls.

 

The sack is a little roomier, but not by much. It seems like you’ve been forced into one testicle, and his firm fingers pinch and squeeze at it as he plays with your trapped form. You’re sputtering and writhing around to try and keep your head above the thick monster cum, but everything is bouncing around as you suspect he is desperate to reach his climax. Your whole body is tingling, feeling hyper sensitive against the hot, slippery semen coating you. It’s  _ everywhere _ , almost completely filling your fleshy prison...yet you can’t help but think it feels  _ good _ , so good. It’s almost instinctual when you bring your hand down between your legs and start rutting into it, your mind in a haze. A loud, muffled curse from him is your only warning before he pinches the ball you’re squirming inside, keeping you trapped as he empties himself with his orgasm.

 

The monster continues milking his cock dry until the euphoria fades, sighing with satisfaction. He brings his cum slickened phalanges to his mouth, tasting just the faintest trace of you in his own essence with a contented purr. “so perfect...betcha look great dripping in my cum.” He can still feel his cute little meal wiggling around inside, probably in a drunken lust, and rolls you around with a gentle grip to better coat you in his musky seed. He’ll probably get worked up again before his nuts get to work churning you up, but it doesn’t hurt to speed up the process a little. It’ll only encourage you to chase your own release, resulting in more energetic thrashing he can enjoy. After a few more rounds, you won’t even notice losing yourself to become raw magic for his body.


	3. His (Some Hard Vore)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans gets a little more violent with you. And has a lot more fun too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I lied but I didn't lie; this chapter does contain some vore, some hard vore actually, but it IS skippable if you don't want to read that. The gorey details are in between ***'s, so just scroll past it if you want to avoid it.
> 
> Enjoy this last chapter that somehow turned into 5,000+ words lol.

There’s pain, and darkness.

 

...

 

You can’t breathe. 

 

You can’t breathe you can’t  _ breathe youcan’t _ -

 

…!!

 

You open your eyes. A flurry of grayed snow whips past you into the woods beyond. You take a desperate gasp of breath, and examine the puff of steam that you exhale. Glancing down, you examine your hands, intact, the cold piercing your skin.

 

Somehow, you’re alive.

 

Had that all been some strange hallucination? Had you hit your head harder than you thought? It all seemed way too real for that to be true. It  _ felt  _ too real. In any case, you know where you are: you’re right outside the giant stone door you passed through, staring out into the frozen taiga before you. If that had all truly been a nightmare, then you shouldn’t be here...but you are. Was it some sort of vision? Your instincts are telling you that you  _ need  _ to move, and in your mind’s eye an image bears down on you...bloodstained clothes, scarred bone, a cheshire cat grin, and a blood red eye gleaming with sadistic desire. 

 

Your breathing quickens and your eyes grow wide as you remember  _ him _ . Oh god. This same spot is where you had looked up and suddenly he was there, his eyes boring down on you with a mix of disbelief and unbridled excitement. You sprint off of the path in a panic and run through some brush, immediately falling flat on your face when you hit a patch of ice on the frozen ground. You’ve barely scrambled back to your feet before you hear loud crunches of heavy footfalls. You dive into a thicket and strain to pinpoint where the sound is, and how far. From your hiding place, you can see where you woke up from a short distance...and there he is.

 

The monster is crouched where you had been just seconds before, examining the disturbed snow with his one working eye. His face is set in more of a grimace than a smile, but the more he stares, the higher the corners of that smile rise. By the time he turns his head toward you to follow the trail of your footsteps, the grin looks like it could very well split his skull in half. The way that his shining eyelight seems to bore right into your very soul has you convinced he can see you, just for a moment, before his gaze flickers to another area, and then another. You can practically see the gears turning in his empty head as he works out where and how far you could have gone, his expression that of a well seasoned hunter stalking their kill. 

 

Does...he know about you? Or is he just well adjusted to tracking down any potential prey? He seemed to know exactly where you had been last time, which is a pretty good indicator that he at least knows enough. If everything that you remember really happened….you really don’t want to be caught by that creature again.

 

The monster stands back up, gazing across dozens of potential hiding places lazily. You dare not move a muscle. He shifts his bony hands into the deep pockets of his hoodie, and saunters into the brush like some sort of aloof cat. You’re afraid to even breathe, watching him come closer and closer with your heart in your throat. Does he know? Does he see you?! You clench your eyes shut, the stress and adrenaline fighting for control of your body, and when you open them again he’s  _ right there staring straight into your eyes _ -

 

“ **d o n ‘ t  m o v e** ” his scratchy voice growls.

 

But you’ve already begun to take off with a flurry of panicked limbs. You only manage maybe a few inches before you’re slammed so forcefully into the ground you feel all the breath in your body painfully crushed out of you. In a daze you vaguely feel the now familiar grasp of phalanges closing around you and lifting you up. Your head lolls to the side, and you gasp in agony as he grips you tighter and tighter. 

 

“didn’t i say not to fuckin’ move? what, you think you can suddenly do as you please all of a sudden?” he whispers venomously, giving you no breath with which to reply, “don’t listen very good, do ya? well, i don’t have much patience for a disobedient human...perhaps a little lesson is in order.” He muses, his huge red iris fading out until both his sockets are empty dark pits. You vigorously shake your head, eyes wide and pleading for mercy, but the monster just nods his head in response and grins even wider, “you’ll learn your place soon enough. souls like yours make my fuckin’ head itch…but i know how to handle ‘em. and how to enjoy myself doin’ it.” You feel something tugging on your foot, and glance down to see the skeleton’s other hand slipping off the shoe and sock from your left leg. You kick your foot in shock and feel the cold bite into the newly exposed flesh, but the cold from the air is nothing compared to the cold dread creeping in as a long, dripping tongue quickly wraps around it and draws it into his mouth up to your thigh. No, no no no _ no!  _

  
  
  


***

  
  
  


You thrash around in desperation and try to scream, which brings the beast’s eyelight back with a predatory gleam. His thick, blunt teeth clamp down, gradually adding more pressure while he drinks in your every reaction with a ravenous expression. Oh god, he’s getting off to this isn’t he? He’s not going to stop, is he?! “remember this: ya do what i say, and we’ll both have a good time...well, mostly anyway.” He’s biting down harder and harder and it  _ hurts so much _ ! “but if ya piss me off…” You manage a strangled shriek as he finally cleaves right through the muscle and bone and jerks his jaw away, ripping off the limb with a sickening sound of torn flesh. White hot pain jolts through you, and your ears are ringing with how loudly you scream. Bright stars burst behind your eyes. You can feel your blood pumping hard and fast in your fear and rushing towards the wound, causing wave after wave of agony. Despite all this, you still are aware enough to notice when the monster finishes chewing thoughtfully to swallow. You feel sick.

 

The behemoth rumbles in satisfaction before returning his attention to you, immediately seeking out your wound to lap up the copious amounts of blood pouring from it. “mmph, guess i was right to think you’re just as delectable on the inside….” he croons. The prodding of his wide, wet tongue against the shredded remains of your leg shoots sharp pain through your nervous system and you violently struggle against him to move it away. Surprised at the unexpected thrashing, he almost loses his grip and has to readjust your position. Unfortunately, that includes digging his sharp claws into your sides to better secure you, only adding to your misery. 

 

“now this is what i’m talkin’ about, morsel. you’re supposed to  _ behave _ and  _ let me rip you apart _ .” In a frenzy the beast rips off the other shoe with his teeth, then shreds your shorts with impatience. You’ve lost so much blood already, it’s practically a mercy since you  _ almost  _ can distance yourself from the pain of being viciously torn in half at your midsection. But no, it still hurts. So.  _ Much _ .

 

“so good~”

 

You have no energy left to react, and can only stare with dull, teary eyes as your tormentor savors your flesh and blood. Dark spots start filtering in from the edge of your vision, and you welcome it with relief. The last thing you see is his crimson stained teeth approaching to engulf you, and the metallic stench of his breath before sweet darkness takes you.

  
  
  


***

  
  
  


………...

 

…….

 

...

 

Darkness. Pain. Cold…

 

As soon as you open your eyes your body seizes up, still reeling from the shock of all that physical trauma...even if it technically didn’t actually happen. You don’t allow yourself to dwell on it though,  _ you can’t _ , he could be here any minute and you need to RUN!

 

Forcing your stiff muscles to move, this time you run in the other direction and take care not to disturb any fresh snow to leave obvious tracks. You stay in the brush where the snow is dirtied with age and mixed heavily with underbrush and fallen branches. Out of the corner of your eye you spot a fallen tree with large roots that have been pulled out of the earth from when it came down, and quickly nestle yourself in the mess. It’s nearly impossible to quiet your labored breathing, but you try to even it out as much as possible and listen for your stalker. You didn’t hear him while you were running, so you can only hope you managed to hide before he showed up. A few minutes go by with no sound but your own breath, but then you hear the shuffling of disturbed snow nearby. Slowly, carefully, you turn your head to get a better look, and you finally spot him.

 

This time, the giant skeleton is staring thoughtfully at a nearby log. That’s right...you had been there at one point. You think, at least. He seems to be having the same thought as he looks it over. He raises a thick bony leg, and with strength you can scarcely comprehend, brings his foot down to snap the thick trunk right in half. You jump from the loud crack that echoes around the woods, seemingly louder from the eerie silence that permeates it. The beast stands frozen in place, perhaps waiting for a reaction, before shrugging to himself and leaving the broken wood behind.

 

“you’re gettin’ better at this, sweetheart. or maybe i’m just outta practice.” He drawls, kicking around snow and debris as he ambles along. “i know you’re here somewhere, though. i can  _ smell  _ ya. it’s all a matter of time.” He loudly sniffs the air to emphasize, the sound strangely hollow and deep. “well, now. let’s make this interesting, huh? i could easily tear through this place until you scurry out of hiding like a cornered rabbit~” his right hand slips out of his jacket pocket, and raises to hook the phalanges into the gaping, empty socket of his skull, “but we’ve done this little number already...so i’m gonna give ya some options here, human. option one: you decide to be a good girl and submit to yer new  _ master _ ” he rasps out the last word, the blood red iris shivering and pulsing in his eye, “or….option two: you sit nice n’ pretty til i find ya, and we can take your little lesson from before a lot slower this time.”

 

Well. Neither of those sound like favorable choices. If he kills you again...will you keep ending up back here? Is that even something you’re willing to chance? Then again, even if you do, he’s clearly aware of whatever is going on...he doesn’t seem like he’s going to stop hunting you down. And just to add to your predicament...you’re absolutely  _ freezing _ in just your shorts and t-shirt. You had been running a lot more when you braved these woods the first time, and that clearly isn’t an option now. Even if he didn’t find you, you’d surely succumb to hypothermia in no time.

 

The skeleton has been just standing there, so still and unnaturally silent as he waits. He starts tapping on his skull like he can’t stand to keep his fingers idle, and the hollow sound is like a timer ticking down until he springs to action…

 

A violent shudder rolls through you, and your legs feel numb and heavy. You’re not sure if it’s from the cold or the memory of your last death. If you do nothing, you’re surely going to die again, one way or another. Maybe, just  _ maybe,  _ if you can appease him and stall for time, you can come up with a better plan of action. And...for whatever reason, he seems almost  _ enamored  _ with you. In a sick, twisted kind of way. I mean...worst case scenario you die again, which you’re going to do anyway...maybe this time won’t be so agonizing. With your head lowered, you steel yourself and crawl out, feeling pins and needles pierce through your frostbitten flesh. The beast looks surprised; he probably didn’t expect you to actually submit this time. His expression quickly morphs to “immensely pleased with himself” though, and he leisurely makes his way toward you with his hands buried back in his pockets. You haven’t looked up yet, not wanting to look into his triumphant face, and soon his enormous shadow covers your figure. He’s stopped in front of you, and you can actually  _ hear  _ his bones creak as he squats down closer to you.

 

You gasp sharply as an ice cold phalange is jammed under your chin, forcing you to lock eyes with your captor. His expression is almost...giddy. Is he really that excited by your obedience? “you really are such a good girl…” he coos, moving the fingerbone to stroke along your cheek in mock tenderness. You jerk your head away, more out of shock from the cold than anything, and he responds by quickly snatching you up in his hand. You let out a shriek - his hands are  _ so unbelievably COLD _ \- and you’re almost rattling his bones with how much you’re shivering. “aw, is the little human cold? well then, how’s this?” He opens his jaws and releases a puff of hot air, and despite the spike of fear from seeing that mouth again, you have to admit that the wet heat feels  _ heavenly.  _ At least you can’t smell your own blood on his breath. He does it a few more times, even warming the chilled bones of his hands a bit, before he shuts his grin again to appraise your reaction. 

 

For a moment you start to get some feeling back, but another icy gale tears through the forest and the brief relief is all but forgotten. You let out a pained whine, looking up at him with wide eyes, silently begging for him to do something to make it stop. He makes a noise of feigned sympathy, “poor, poor little human. ya want somethin’? maybe if ya tell me, i’ll consider it. just make sure you address me properly, my pretty dove.”

 

“....please...hurts…” You whisper, trying to curl yourself up as much as possible. He continues to stare at you, not budging an inch. After a few more seconds of shivering and whimpering, you shamefully relent and say what you know he wants to hear, “...please make it stop…..master.” You can’t bare to look at him while you say it, but you do hear and feel him let out a shuddered breath. 

 

“ _ that’s right _ …” he rumbles, a deep growl in his dark voice, “you’d best remember what you are down here, sweetheart. you’re nothin’ more than a hot meal _.  _ and if you don’t wanna end up monster food, you  _ obey _ . capiche?” More hot, humid breath is blown onto you, keeping you aware and desperate for more. You nod frantically, eager to keep him complacent and possibly take pity on you. He gives you a long, languid lick from his slick tongue to reward you. You  _ should _ be horrified, but the warm organ is doing a fantastic job of bringing feeling back into your limbs. “good.” he rasps. 

 

In the next instant, your body is hoisted above his parted skeletal grin, glistening saliva stretching between the upper and lower canines, and you’re unceremoniously dropped in. You barely have enough time to yelp in surprise before you land on his waiting tongue and darkness envelopes you, along with a stifling heat that soaks into your frozen flesh. After all that talk is he really just going to eat you again?? You thrash around until you orient yourself into a position where you can grab onto his tongue, unsure of anything else you can possibly do in your helpless situation. Warmth is pressing into you, forcing your nerves to wake up and seize your body with the feeling of needles piercing your extremities. It’s both comforting and excruciating, and you moan with a mix of pain and pleasure. All around you, you hear the amused chuckle of the skeletal predator at your vocalization, but you’re too relieved to feel very humiliated. 

 

The ghostly tongue is much too slippery to have a firm hold on, and it takes no real effort for the monster to pry you loose and turn you over. You’re completely at his mercy now, unsure of his intentions as you’re constantly flipped over and prodded at while he tastes, laps at, and sucks on you. You whimper and gasp, slowly warming up as every inch of you is attended to. A couple of times the pressure around you is so intense, you feel yourself being forced  _ back _ , back towards that terrifying gullet. The red tinged flesh contracts and undulates eagerly, as if it simply can’t wait any longer to drag you in and swallow you down, but your captor seems to regain control and loosen his hold each time. 

 

After what seems like hours, bony fingers fish you out after who knows how long, and a thick string of his drool stretches between your soaked body and his tongue before breaking. You’re pretty disoriented from the treatment inside his mouth, but you do notice that, even though you’re as wet as you possibly could be, you at least don’t feel cold while held in his grasp. Your eyes try to adjust to see more than just his brilliantly bright red iris, and soon you realize you’re once again in that room with the mattress. The skeleton is sprawled out comfortably, dangling you by your clothes over his broad chest. Looking down, you see that he’s shed his bloodstained jacket and is relaxing in just a pair of shorts. The thick bones of his ribs and sternum are dulled and scratched up, with a particularly large nick on the upper right rib. If he really  _ is  _ just all bone, then….how does his mouth feel like there’s so much more to it? How does...he eat? You flush, remembering his large translucent cock from, ah,  _ last  _ time. Perhaps it works the same as that, or his tongue.

 

You flinch when you suddenly feel his other hand grope you from behind, alternating between squeezing your middle and pinching gently at your breasts. Well, gently by  _ his  _ standards you suppose; it’s still rough enough that you can’t help but cry out or keen each time. Instinctually you grab onto his index finger, noting how surprisingly smooth the bone feels in your hands. You fully expect him to pull away, since past attempts at touching him without permission had him reacting somewhat violently, but after a moment’s hesitation he seems content enough to let you. Having something to hold onto, even if it is just him, helps ground you a bit despite still dangling from your shirt. 

 

You tighten your grip a bit, and muster the courage to look into his attentive gaze. His one eyelight is roving over you voraciously. Hungrily. “you belong to  _ me _ now, girl.” He whispers, drinking in every detail he can scan, “so you better start provin’ your worth as more than just a nice meal...cuz with your little trick, i can sample ya in every way imaginable until you learn your lesson. wouldn’t that be fun? gettin’ to have you over and over again...” His voice comes out breathily, excited, like that prospect is something he’d like quite a bit.

 

“No, nonono! I...I’ll be good.” You squeak, gripping him harder still. The joint twitches. “I’ll be good for you, just please don’t...don’t kill me again.” A pause. “...uh, M-Master.” That grin is reaching skull splitting levels again. At least he’s fairly easy to please so far.

 

“Nngh, you’re just so soft...so fragile...and the way you submit to me...” There’s a tender caress on your cheek, light and affectionate. “fffffuuuck. my very soul is screaming at me to devour such an easy snack, ya know?” The gentleness is suddenly gone as he snaps his sharp teeth at you, a manic and animalistic gleam to his dilated pupil. “but we can still have plenty of fun together. maybe if I absorb your soul first, you’ll  _ stay  _ mine...but that’s a thought for another day. right now, you’re already mine.  _ M I N E “  _

 

Your sopping wet clothes are hastily torn from you, all the while he’s chanting ‘mine’ like it’s a mantra. The second you’re bare he’s on you, pressing into your softest bits with his tongue and fingertips. He wastes no time in seeking out what he wants, and you shout out in surprised pleasure when he simultaneously takes your entire left breast in his mouth and prods at your core. He rubs at it sensually, applying just enough pressure to move your slick folds around and massage your sensitive nub with them. The effect is overwhelming, being sandwiched between his lapping tongue and firm hand from behind, completely surrounded by him with no escape. The monster grunts and growls into your flesh, and in his overeager state he nips a little too roughly, drawing blood.

 

You clench your eyes shut at the sting of being bit, and keep them closed. God, is he going to tear you apart now? He’s unhinged as it is; will your blood drive him into a frenzy like a shark? The wide expanse of his tongue swirls around your shoulder where the cut was made, and through it you feel his entire being shiver. The rubbing slows, and he drags his left fang along your neck, just barely grazing the skin. His labored breath fans over you, and fear sends a jolt through your heart when you feel his bottom jaw begin to press into your stomach. He’s slowly clamping down, his mouth locked onto your entire upper left half, the pressure increasing and increasing-

 

“STOP! You PROMISED!” You shriek, fighting against your every instinct to not encourage his predatory ones by struggling. “PLEASE  _ PLEASE  _ STOP!”

 

And, to your surprise and relief, he does.

 

But not before slicing a fresh gash down your shoulder.

 

Your captor sighs contentedly as you yell out in pain, greedily licking up all the blood he can. “got just a tad carried away there, sweetheart. sorry ‘bout that.” He mumbles “wouldn’t want ya bleedin’ out, after all. i’d barely have any time to savor you that way.” His grin becomes more of a smirk, like he told a joke you’re supposed to find funny. “i guess keepin’ a human as a pet is gonna be harder than i thought. ah well. we’ve messed around enough; i think it’s about time you and my cock got reacquainted~” 

 

You’re quickly manhandled so that your arms are gathered up in one of his giant hands, and legs are spread with the other. And….when did he take off his shorts??? The smooth surface of his cock is unmistakable as he slides it along your slit, perching you on top. He gives a few jerky thrusts, as if he’s seriously considering trying to force you around his member, but with your whole body scarcely being the size of the entire thing he’s practically just smooshing you against it. Regardless, it feels good...and the sight of his humongous cock eagerly trying to ram into you is hot as hell, even if the thought of it actually doing so is terrifying. 

 

“mmmnnggghh, feels great...i’d love to make you into a nice cock sleeve, but i don’t think you’d enjoy it as much as i would. or survive it, for that matter, hehehe.” He begins to giggle in a rather unhinged manner, probably picturing the grotesque deed. His thrusts get a little rougher, and you decide it’s in your best interest to redirect his attention.

 

“Ah! um, Master...I want to - _ ah _ \- be good for you, so, uh, please - _ hngh! _ \- can I touch you?” As soon as you uttered the word “Master” his attention snapped back to you. Yeah, looks like he’s still pretty enamored with that. Potential crisis averted. The monster’s eye sockets lid, and slowly you’re lowered until you’re sitting on something soft and warm. A swirl of red light below you catches your attention. Settling under his ribcage is what appears to be a deep red, translucent midsection, made from the same stuff his other non bone parts seem to be made of. He releases your arms in favor of wrapping his phalanges around his still very needy dick. Under your hand, his stomach is so smooth and squishy, you can’t help but knead at it. You haven’t laid down on something nearly as comfortable as this in so long….

 

_ Thwack! _

 

“Aauugh!” You’re jostled out of your thoughts when the monster starts slapping your body with his giant member, effectively knocking you over and pinning you to him in a humiliating way. You can feel the powerful organ pulsing and twitching against you, which causes you to involuntarily shudder. Whether from fear or arousal, you’re not sure. You’d rather not think about that. His natural musk is strong, and you’re pretty sure it’s messing with your head. Pre cum oozes from the slit onto your face, leaving you sputtering and flailing for air. It’s thick and slippery, making it hard for you to clear your airways for breath.

 

“better drink up, pet. ain’t nothin’ to eat down here, after all. you’ll hafta take what i give ya.” The skeleton jeers, licking at his teeth with ravenous lust. You don’t answer, opting to continue wiping your face, but when you bring a slick hand up to brace yourself against the head of his cock it slips, gliding across the frenulum and causing him to loudly moan out in surprise. 

 

“ **m o r e** ” 

 

He practically bellows out the command, letting go of his dick to free you from beneath it. You jump to action, terrified of his dark tone, and return your attention to his cock. You smooth both hands across the frenulum again, stroking outward against the underside of the head sensually. The monster lets out a guttural groan as his member pulses in excitement, the sound shooting heat down your stomach and straight to your core. His unique, heavy scent makes your head feel foggy, and before you know it you’re lapping at his slit for a taste. You’re not even sure you’re really in control of yourself anymore.

 

“ _ fuck  _ yeah, -grunt- such a good sex toy you are...grind those - _ mmmmmm _ \- those tits on my fat cock.” Drool is streaming down his jaw as he struggles to speak, and his pupil is dilated so large it nearly engulfs the scarlet surrounding it. It’s a perfect mix of the most terrifying and most arousing sight. You obey, hugging your soft body against his shaft and pressing your breasts against it. Everything is slick and slippery from the constant stream of pre cum, making it easy for you to wrap your arms around the thick member and slide your whole body up and down. 

 

He  _ really _ likes that, and you let out a little moan of your own at his unabashed reactions. Every sound, every look, every motion he does is just so  _ raw _ and uninhibited. He knows exactly what he wants from you, and he doesn’t hesitate to take it until he’s satisfied. You feel wetness seep down your thighs at that realization, that you’re the one who’s put him in this state. That you’re the one he wanted and took. The dark room is filled with the sounds of wet squelches, heavy breathing, and deep, baritone moans of pleasure. You hear his bones rattling, and he’s alternating between stroking his sternum and running his skeletal fingers down his ribs roughly.

 

You feel when he’s about to come, the thick member pulsing powerfully under your body. He starts frantically rutting himself against you, increasing the stimulation until he can’t take it anymore and lets out a roar of ecstasy as he blows his load. The thick, musky seed is so hot and causes your body to tingle wherever it coats you. The monster continues to thrust himself against you, riding out his orgasm with breathy pants. By the time he’s finished, you’re completely soaked and sticky with his cum. The small amount you swallow tingles and sparks down your throat, spreading throughout your body until you feel it inside and out. It’s intoxicating. 

 

You squeal as he suddenly moves out from under you, roughly pushing you down and spreading your legs apart with one of his hands. The skeleton growls and purrs as he extends his red, ghastly tongue down towards your sex. You half moan, half scream in pleasure when it reaches you and starts aggressively rubbing against your entrance and clit. The slimy, writhing organ is so extraordinarily wet and smooth; it feels so perfect. 

 

Just when you think it can’t feel any better than this, you feel something hard nudging at your entrance and look down to see him slip the tip of his phalange inside you. You clench your pussy around it and let out a breathy moan, completely stuffed to capacity. All the while he never stops frantically stroking you with his tongue, his eyes lidded with satisfaction and resembling the closest thing to “sane” that you’ve experienced yet. 

 

“come for me, little kitten...your master wants to see you come.” He rumbles, the vibrations from his low voice reaching you and resonating with the tingling sensitivity of your body. He shoves his finger in just a little deeper and manages to stroke against the bundle of nerves deep inside you. You feel white hot pleasure as you come crashing over the edge, breathless from the intensity of it. He strokes you through it, keeping you at a high for so long it feels almost unbearable, but also  _ so amazing _ . 

 

When your master finally pulls his phalange free with a lewd, wet sound, you barely have the strength to keep your eyes open while you watch him bring it to his face and suck on it. He smirks smugly at you, and just before you black out you hear him whisper to you in that raspy voice,

 

“ **_m i n e_ ** .”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my traaaassshhhh


End file.
